My Friend's Brother
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: Gaara's having his Birthday Party and Kankuro's the Chaperon. He has to keep his eyes on the teens but does one of the teens have their eyes set one him? KankuKiba One Shot - Slightly Perverted


Kankuro rocked from one leg to another, he could feel his growing erection becoming extremely difficult to ignore. It wasn't like he wasn't use to this, chaperoning his little brother's parties.

But holy hell this was a lot different.

He licked his lips and considered taking it out and beating it right under the table.

Though if he did, Gaara would find out as Gaara does and he would use it to blackmail the older Sabaku for life.

Sighing, Kankuro forced himself to bear with it.

As if on cue a very delicious piece of prime teenaged meat cannon balled off the edge of the pool into the water. He laughed, splashing his other friends before slowly making his way out of the pool on the latter.

Sweet, delicious tan muscle dripping wet with pool water, while his shorts sagged tantalizingly low. Like a dog the male shook his hair making an irresistible image.

Kankuro caught himself gawking for a moment.

This wasn't missed.

Carefully Gaara went and sat next to his older brother. He wrapped his arms around the other's torso and looked up cutely. "Do you want him?"

It was an innocent question. Gaara was observing how his older brother wasn't joining in to the party and was sitting there by himself very rigid.

The brunette sighed at his little brother. Gently he patted his soft hair and smiled. "I'm fine." He promised.

Gaara cocked his head in disbelief before going to join his friends.

Smiling softly, Kankuro returned his attention to the party at hand. His eyes widened slightly. Between the few moments he was distracted, his 'sex on legs' pup and a young blonde had began to throw cake icing at each other as well as whipped cream and chocolate syrup.. The watching Brunette nearly fainted.

He rose and began to walk over to intervene. Fortunately Sasuke beat him to it.

Sasuke was always the rational one; he tugged Naruto by his wrist and jerked him away to scold him, while the blonde's wolfish friend went into a fit of laughter.

"Hey Gaara! Can I use your shower?"

Kankuro's heart pounded loudly. Gaara thought for a moment before looking at Kiba. "Naruto just went there so… You can use my brothers."

Kankuro choked on his own erection.

"Kanku san? Cool!"

The ecstatic teenager ran over to his friend's older brother smiling expectantly.

Kankuro turned slightly robotically and reluctantly took him over to his bed room. He opened the door and allowed him in.

"Holy Shit! This is what your room looks like! Awe man totally sweet!" Kiba looked around with wide eyes while Kankuro grunted in response, He handed Kiba a clean towel and pointed to where the bathroom was.

Kiba threw him a puzzling look.

"Huh?"

It was Kankuro's turn to look puzzled.

"Shower, remember?"

Kiba flushed embarrassedly but looked down rather disappointed. "y-yeah." He took the towel carefully before slowly walking over to the bathroom.

About 3 weeks ago Gaara had told Kiba that his older brother Kankuro had liked him. Being the only one in his group of friends without a boyfriend, he was really hoping to have Kankuro make a move on him soon. That's why they even planned that stupid cake fight in order to make sure Kiba caught his attention.

Somehow he couldn't stop the disappointment from getting caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and turned back around to face Kankuro. "I think you're hot." He blurted out.

The older teen's eyes widened drastically.

"I want you so badly I can't wait for you to make a move anymore. So could you please just take me?"

Brown eyes stared into deeper ones.

Kankuro grabbed the boys forearm and yanked him hard. Forcing the cake covered teen to fall into his bed.

He'd worry about the mess later.

Kiba moaned loudly as Kankuro's clothed chest came in contact with his. The older brunette growled and yanked his own shirt over his head. He grabbed a hand full of spiky locks and pulled the younger male's face up to his own. He brushed their lips together and electricity zoomed through his body. His heart started beating faster. He leaned in for another kiss and gently leaned Kiba back. His touch became softer as he nibbled on Kiba's mouth and received entrance to his cavern. A Shy tongue slowly made its way in before Kankuro retreated. Kiba whimpered at the lost and shot up after him.

"Huh? Kanku-"

"I knew it; I really do love you best."

Kiba's entire face went red. "W-Wha-"

Kankuro got up slowly. "Why don't you go shower? I'll take you out after the party."

Kiba's face was now the color of his tattoos. "Like a date?!" He said flustered.

"Yeah like a date." He turned slightly. "And if you play your cards right you'll get some of this body later." Kankuro walked out shirt in hand closing the door behind him.

On cue Kiba rolled around in the bed giddily, making a mess of cake icing and Chocolate syrup.

He stopped and flushed deeper crimson his eyes lustful.

"Could all that really fit?…"


End file.
